


The Secret's in the Telling

by skyfireflies



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfireflies/pseuds/skyfireflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessions can take years to work up to. Especially for a kid like you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret's in the Telling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valentine's Day, 2012.

It’s Valentine’s Day, and you’re seventeen now. This is your last year of high school, your last year of innocence before blood will stain your hands red; before you’ll have more sleepless nights than restful ones. Somewhere in your heart, you know this, and so you’ve decided.

This is it. 

No more stalling, this is the day that you’ll confess to the person you love. Everyone’s been encouraging you, even Reborn–- they’re all being far too pushy, and you don’t have the heart to tell them that they’re all wrong. Reborn had even tried to motivate you, telling you all the things Kyoko-chan likes, as if you didn’t already know (and then threatening to shoot you if you messed this up). You’re glad for the support, but there’s just one problem with all of this.

It’s not Kyoko-chan you’re confessing to.

It’s difficult to even get near him on a day like today, honestly. You wait, and you watch, and you wait some more, but it’s like there’s an endless supply of girls that keep surrounding him, shoving themselves at him, demanding his attention. The more cowardly version of you keeps whispering things like ’You don’t have a chance,’ and ’Why don’t you just give up, he likes girls,’ but you’re different, now. That scared little fourteen year old is still in there, but you’ve grown so much since then. 

You’ve loved him, so much, since then.

You’re beginning to wonder if you’re going to have to do something drastic when suddenly, you find the right moment. It’s your only chance, so you take it, and it’s now or never. 

You’re in the locker room after gym class, alone. For a minute, you panic–- this is Valentine’s Day, you’re a –guy-, you shouldn’t be giving anyone chocolates, or confessing, or doing anything romantic at all. But then, you’re anything but conventional, and so is he. So is everyone in your life, and when you’ve got baby hitmen and time-traveling bazookas and magical rings, something like this is so mundane. So normal, even if the tradition isn’t quite right in your case. 

Your feet carry you as if they have a mind of their own, and suddenly you’re standing in front of him. He’s looking at you with that wide, warm smile of his, and you can feel it from your head to your toes, the way it sends that familiar feeling of protection and comfort through you. You open your mouth to speak, but Yamamoto beats you to it. 

“Tsuna, I—“

“Yamamoto, I—“

It’s ridiculous. It’s like something out of a movie, and the two of you start to laugh, and laugh, until your sides hurt. It’s so natural, it’s almost like you’re both wanting the same thing, but you can’t bring yourself to believe that. You’ve always known Yamamoto will reject you, but you’re going to try anyway. You didn’t make him chocolates; you’d have blown up the kitchen if you tried, probably. You think he’s probably gotten enough chocolates on this day as it is, besides. 

All you have is your words, and you’ve never been more honest and sure than when you open your mouth to speak, “Yamamoto, I like you,’ firm and sure, even though you’re cowering a little inside. You expect him to smile, laugh, say ‘Thanks, Tsuna, I like you too,’ like you’re just the best of friends, and things will go back to normal. That’s all you expect, and so what comes next is quite a shock.

There’s warm lips on yours, slow and careful, but full of so much emotion. You can feel it, before he pulls back. You just stare, unsure of what just happened, and then you grab him by the front of his shirt and drag him down, kissing him again. Once just wasn’t enough. Not when you’ve wanted this for so long, have denied yourself this for so long. 

When your lips part this time, Yamamoto is smiling, his cheeks are flushed, and he says ‘I like you, too,’ and you both laugh again. It echoes in the halls of the locker rooms, filling your ears, your mind, your heart. It washes all your doubt away.

This is all that is warm and right in your world, this person with his arms around you, laughter brightening every dark corner, smile warming you more than anything else ever could. 

When you drag him down for another kiss, you make sure he knows this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos much appreciated!


End file.
